evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevens Manor
Stevens Manor is the eighteenth episode of the third season of the Disney Channel sitcom Even Stevens. It was written by Matt Dearborn and Tom Burkhard, directed by David Grace, and released in the United States on October 28, 2002. Plot Summary When his parents leave on an anniversary trip, Louis hatches a scheme to raise money for a snowboarding trip for himself, Twitty, Tawny and Tom. While everyone else is out of the house on a weekend night, he plans to turn his home into a bed & breakfast named "Stevens Manor," and he's already got guests' reservations, one of which happens to have the same name as Louis. Louis and his friends put on monogrammed shirts, redecorate the house, and greet their new arrivals, who find that the staff includes Tawny plays the cocktail-lounge piano as a pianist and Beans as a masseur! Despite some near-disasters, the guys seem to be pulling off their plan. Meanwhile Ren is at a sleepover at Ruby's, who is down after breaking up with her boyfriend. The two plan a "boy-free" evening, but when her ex calls on the phone, Ruby spends the night talking to him. Ren goes home in disgust and climbs in her bed only to find--there's someone already in it! Ren hits the roof when she finds out what Louis has done and immediatley threatens to call their parents. But when she finds out that two of the guests are a pair of cute twin boys, she decides to joins the staff at Stevens Manor rather than reporting Louis to her folks. Ruby comes by to apologize to Ren and she too takes one look at the twins and joins in the ruse. All seems to be going well, until Eileen calls home to check on Louis and through a mix-up, she thinks her son has injured his back after hearing about Louis Manning's experience with Beans. His wife Edna, in turn, believes Louis Manning is having an affair with Eileen. She and Steve cut short their trip and will return in two hours. Louis is sure he will be busted, but Ren comes up with a desperation plan. It's midnight and everyone is in bed, so the kids sneak into every room and reset all the clocks and watches to 7AM. They proceed to wake up all the guests and feed the groggy, bewildered people a not very appetizing breakfast, then practically push them out the front door, telling them check-out time at Stevens Manor is 7AM! Louis and company feverishly rush to put everything in their house back to normal again and they just barely get the job done before their parents arrive. Eileen and Steve don't suspect anything until they see Mrs. Culpepper on TV give a positive review to Stevens Manor and its hip, young staff! Trivia *Chas Dewey and Chris Dewey, previously played twin male models Mosh and Stosh in the episode Quest for Coolness. See also List of Even Stevens episodes External links *Stevens Manor at the Internet Movie Database *Stevens Manor at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes